prw_powerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kick into Overdrive
Part 1 In a high flying plane, a young adventurer is tied to it against his will. His foe has the treasure he wanted and is about to escape. The man breaks free with a secret laser and jumps after the enemy. He tangles with him but unfortuantely falls... back to reality... where he is Mack Hartford, who was caught up in an adventurer novel and so happens to be the son of a millionaire adventurer. His butler Spencer comes with a drink. Mack wishes to be with his father and be after the Crown of the Gods which Spencer doesn't believe exists. Mack's father Andrew has found the Crown but the cave he is inside starts shaking. This kicks off an energy wave to two planets waking up Moltor and Flurious. The guardian of the crown warns Andrew that great evil will be after the crown and it is his fault. Five months have passed. A young stuntman Dax feels unappreciated in Hollywood and finds a strange gold case in his small 'stuntman' chair. Andrew appears when he opens the case and offers him something he believes he cannot refuse. In Italy, a race car driver known as Ronny has won her race. She finds a similar case inside her trophy. Then at a bank in Brazil, a hired spy -- Will breaks into a safe only to find a case. Andrew tells him he hired him to break into his own bank. Meanwhile in a London university, a robot runs amok. A young woman comes in and calmly resolves the problem. She scolds the professor for playing with her creation and is the last to receive a case. The four gather at the Hartford estate and Mack is gitty to see people seemingly around his age in his home. Andrew comes in and quickly closes the door on him. That doesn't stop him and Spencer from listening in. Andrew tells the four that because he got the crown, now Flurious and Moltor are on Earth and more maybe on their way. Rose has heard of the legend. Many years ago, two rival brothers touched the crown and were turned into Flurious and Moltor and sent them to isolated planets of their element. The guardian then sent the five jewels to different parts of the Earth and hid the crown. Andrew asks for their help but they refuse until urged by the guardian himself. Saying he isn't strong enough to fight. In the mean time, Flurious and Moltor find headquarters on Earth (indentical to their prison planets). But Flurious finds an inhabitant--Norg, a dopey and impressionable abominable snowman or simply a Yeti. The four recruits go through a machine that enhances their DNA to give them special abilities. Andrew is about to do so too until Mack interrupts. Andrew tells him to go home but he reminds him he is home, just underground. Mack tells him he wants to help but Andrew refuses. The four are outside and are attacked by the Lava Lizards. They try out their new abilities like Will's super sight and hearing. They are beaten down but Ronny plows through them. While Dax finds out he can jump super high. Rose becomes invisible. Flurious decides to join in with his troops. Spencer gets them all to retreat. Dax, Will, and Ronny ride in bikes and an ATV while Andrew, Spencer, Mack, and Rose ride in a truck. Mack applauds Rose and the other's fighting skills. The lizards follow them. The gang stops when they see the Chillers. Feeling surrounded, Andrew hands the four he chose their Overdrive Trackers. Andrew drops his when Moltor grabs him. The rangers morph and fight the Chillers with their weapons. Mack takes the chance and grabs the tracker. Mack morphs into the Red Ranger and joins in. Moltor gets the crown. He gives the Rangers a choice, they can follow him and get the crown or... Save the city from a volcano eruption he provokes. The rangers ask Andrew what they should do. Cast * Kelson Henderson Norg * Gerald Urquhart Flurious * Caitlin Murphy Ronny Robinson, Yellow Overdrive Ranger * Rod Lousich Andrew Hartford * Gareth Yuen Dax Lo, Blue Overdrive Ranger * Rhoda Montemayor Rose Ortiz, Pink Overdrive Ranger * Samuell Benta Will Aton, Black Overdrive Ranger * James Maclurcan Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger * David Weatherley Spencer * Nic Sampson Sentinel Knight (Voice) * Mark Ferguson Moltor (Voice) * Michael Downey Baron von Gorstein Part 2 Cast * Caitlin Murphy Ronny Robinson, Yellow Overdrive Ranger * Gareth Yuen Dax Lo, Blue Overdrive Ranger * Gerald Urquhart Flurious * James Maclurcan Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger * Samuell Benta Will Aton, Black Overdrive Ranger * Rod Lousich Andrew Hartford * Rhoda Montemayor Rose Ortiz, Pink Overdrive Ranger * David Weatherley Spencer * Mark Ferguson Moltor (Voice)